Is Brea Liom Tu
by downtonobsessed
Summary: As Sybil and Tom leave Downton and head to Dublin on RMS Munster for their wedding. They both see how much they are going to have to adapt.
1. Chapter 1

Downton, 1919

As Lady Sybil Crawley hugged her mother good-bye at the Downton train station she could feel butterflies in her stomach as she was going to start a new life with the man she loved, Tom Branson.

"Good-bye Mama I'll write when we get to Dublin! Oh, and tell Papa I love him I know he couldn't swallow his pride to come and see his daughter off" She said

"Don't make fun of him, he is just doing what fathers do. See you on the 7th for your wedding!" Said Cora, Sybil's mother.  
Sybil and Tom boarded the train to Liverpool waving to Sybil's mother and two sisters, Mary and Edith. She could just picture her stubborn father sitting in the library trying to forget that his youngest daughter was running off with the chauffeur.

"They don't like me" said Tom

"Sure they do, they just haven't met the real you only the where to milady side" Sybil said comforting her fiancée.

"I'm glad we got a 3rd class crossing on the Munster it would be extremely awkward if I ran into someone I knew while strolling up and down the 1st class decks, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, so awkward" Tom replied sarcastically.

"Tom what seems to be the matter?"

"Oh nothing just thinking"

"Tom?"

"Yes my darling"

"Can you teach me some words in Gaelic?"

"Um, alright what would you like to know?"

"Oh, just the basics, hello, good-bye...I love you"

"Well hello is dia duit, good-bye is beannacht, and I love you is, is breá liom tú"

"Is breá liom tú" the words danced on her lips, she curled up on the train seat next to Tom and looked out the window.

"Is breá liom tú" She quietly repeated.

* * *

Liverpool

The train squeaked as it pulled into Lime Street Station in Liverpool the door swung open and the conductor helped Sybil out, but not Tom. They carried their trunks through the hustle and bustle of the station until they reached the cars.

"The City of Dublin Steam Packet Company docks please" Tom told the cab driver

"Yes sir" he replied

"Oh Tom can you believe we are actually doing it, going to Dublin to get married!" Said Sybil, her voice filled with excitement.

"Just a few more days my darling" he said with equal excitement.

The car pulled up to the docks and they got out and went to check in.

"Two 3rd class cabins under Branson" Said Tom  
"Mr. Tom Branson and Lady Sybil Crawley?"  
"Yes"  
"Now Lady Sybil are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in 1st class, your father, Lord Grantham has wrote us a letter saying to charge it to him if you want to sail in 1st, but he was very clear just you."  
"Tell my father thank you, but no thank you I must get used to my new way off, and 3rd class will prepare me for my future life style in Dublin" Sybil said patriotically.

"Let's go Tom". Together they boarded the ship and sailed off to their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

That night after dinner Sybil went up on deck to look at wedding magazine to prepare for her upcoming nuptials in Dublin. She had looked through cover to cover and got up to gaze upon the Irish Sea. As her hand rested on the railing she felt someone lift it up she swung around to find Tom with a large grin on his face, he pulled a golden emerald engagement ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto her right finger, it was smaller than the stones Patrick had gave to Mary or than other aristocrats but she knew it wouldn't be.

"Oh my god Tom, it's beautiful!" Sybil said

"It was my grandmothers; notice how it's green and gold" Tom told her

"The colours of Ireland" said Sybil finishing his sentence.

"Is breá liom tú, my darling" Said Tom as Sybil placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned in for a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Sybil and Tom walked handed and hand on deck.

"Lady Sybil Crawley?" Sybil turned around to find Lady Dunn-Sainny an Irish aristocrat

"Hello Lady Dunn-Sainny" Said faking a smile as she didn't realize they had wandered onto the 1st class deck.

"I didn't see you in the dining room, in fact you aren't necessarily dressed for it either" Lady Dunn-Sainny said in her snobbish mix between an English and Irish accent.

"I'm not sailing in first class, Lady Dunn-Sainny, I'm sailing in third with my fiancé, Mr. Tom Branson"

"Branson, wasn't your chauffeur named Branson when I came to Downton to visit?" She asked

"Yes mildly I am Branson the chauffeur" Tom said stepping into the conversation

"Oh, I see. Anyways, Sybil if you need anything in Dublin just ring us and we must have you to Drumgoole Castle for dinner!" Lady Dunn-Sainny said attempting a graceful exit with a phoney smile. She picked up her pace as she speed walked down the deck.

"Tom please don't focus on what others thing in one week we will be Mr. and Mrs. Branson!"

"Don't you mean Mr. and Lady Sybil Branson"

"No I hate that stupid title and how because of it my life has to be so different, your life a perfectly normal life without being Lord Branson!" She angrily ranted

"Calm down my darling, I'm sorry I got you all wound up"

"No it's not your fault the slightest thing have been setting me off lately"

* * *

"Best get to sleep we arrive in Dublin tomorrow, good night my darling" Said Tom as he stood in front of Sybil's cabin.

"Good night Tom" Sybil replied as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She headed into her cabin took off her hat let the pins out of her hair grabbed her night frock and removed her day, she was over whelmed at how easy dressing and undressing was without a corset, she knew during her mother and sisters visit she would have to wear one and they would most likely bring Anna. She put on the night frock and got into bed she fell asleep as soon as her head it the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

As they got off the ship and stood on the pier in Dublin Sybil inhaled a large amount of Irish air, she looked up and saw the smile on Toms face as he stepped foot in his home country after being away from her for six years.

"Nice, isn't she?" Asked Tom

"Beautiful" said Sybil at a loss for words.

I had my brother Kieran get us a flat he sent me the address and key, let's hope he didn't mess it up knowing him it will be above his favorite bar so he has a place to crash after a night of drinking"

"Cut his some slack Tom, I'm sure it's lovely no matter where it is, and if it's not we make it, I helped Papa renovate some of the cottages on the estate" They got into a taxi and gave the drive the address of their new home.

"Here we go off to our new home" Sybil said proudly. She kept staring down at the ring, _her ring._

"WAIT! STOP THE CAR!" Tom shouted taxi driver slammed on the brakes "Come on Sybs I want to show my favorite place in all of Dublin I would go here at least once a week when I lived here" The car was stopped in front of a pub.

* * *

"Tom I can't believe you dragged me into a pub after being in Dublin for half an hour. Look now it's dark!" Sybil crossly told Tom

"Sybs it's not that late there are still taxi's to take us to the flat"

They got in a taxi and headed _home_.

"Welcome home darling" Tom said

"It's beautiful!" Sybil said, he pulled in her in and kissed her as they stared in amazement at their new flat. The flat was much different than Downton Abbey, one floor, two bedrooms, one bathroom, dining room/living room all in one, and kitchen yet it still brought a smile to Sybil's face.

"Oh Tom" were the only words she would pull together.

"I know my darling and it's all ours" said Tom starstruck as well

"How on earth are we going to furnish it" Sybil asked

"Wedding presents?"

"What about before then?"

"The floor looks comfy!" Tom said and Sybil burst into laughter.


End file.
